


Après la fin

by Empty_Corpse



Category: Wankil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Corpse/pseuds/Empty_Corpse
Summary: Laink marche dans le soir, et il pense. Il pense à l'erreur qu'il a faite. Il pense à Terra. / Terraink /
Relationships: Laink/Terracid, Terraink - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Après la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Terraink sur la chanson "Centre-ville" de William Sheller

Laink arpentait tranquillement une rue au hasard. Il faisait frais, l'hiver approchais à grands pas maintenant et Terra ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur dernière convention. Ils avaient eu besoin de repos après l'épuisement des scènes, des dédicaces, des photos avec les fans... Il fredonnait doucement une chanson qu'il avait en tête tous les jours depuis qu'il avait dit au revoir à son meilleur ami

_« Il y a au centre-ville  
De l'eau qui coule au bord des rues  
Et qu'on balaye au jour levé. »_

En fait, Terra ne lui avait peut-être pas reparlé à cause de la façon dont il lui avait dit au revoir. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé : il lui avait fait la bise. Ils avaient été en couple un an mais Laink avait fait le choix d'y mettre fin et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire pendant la convention. Il ne voulait pas faire ça par Skype ou au téléphone... Terra lui avait demandé de jouer le jeu au moins pendant le temps des festivités pour garder la face devant les fans mais il avait été rappelé à la réalité dès qu'il avait été temps de se dire au revoir.

_« J'irai du pas tranquille  
De ceux qui ne sont jamais revenus  
Et qui n'ont rien à regretter... »_

Laink s'arrêta au bord d'un quai. Il avait pris quelques vacances au bord de l'eau pour se donner le droit à un nouveau départ. La chaîne Youtube allait peut-être s'arrêter s'ils n'arrivaient pas à redevenir de bons amis. Si Terra n'arrivait pas à passer le cap. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais... Laink avait attendu beaucoup de Terracid. Peut-être trop, peut-être qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite qui sait ? Il avait eu l'espoir qu'après un an peut-être ils emménageraient enfin ensemble. Qu'ils arrêtent peut-être de se comporter en simples amis lorsque l'un invitait l'autre chez lui lorsque des membres de sa famille étaient présents.

_« Parce que, tu vois,  
Bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas dit de te suivre  
Et là, j'suis d'accord. »_

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus évoqué lui-même l'idée de prendre un appartement, il n'avait pas beaucoup insisté sur son envie de crier au monde leur amour. En fait, c'était peut-être bien plus une excuse qu'autre chose. Laink supportait très peu les choses acquises, un couple durable et déclaré lui faisait peur et en même temps le lassait. Il s'était... Lassé de Terra ?

Le souvenir de la première fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble lui revient au même moment qu'un bateau passait au loin, en direction de l'horizon. Terracid était bon dormeur contrairement à Laink qui veillait tard et se levait très tôt. Mais plutôt que de se lever ce matin-là, il avait observé son ami dans son sommeil. Il était paisible. Angélique. Il souriait un peu et son tee shirt blanc était comme une lumière dans la pièce sombre. La couverture avait glissé dans son sommeil jusque sur ses hanches. Laink l'avait remontée délicatement.

_« Y a tellement de choses à voir dans ton sourire quand tu_   
_dors._   
_J'ai le souvenir d'un grand bateau blanc sur la mer de ton_   
_corps »_

Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été qu'une idylle, ils s'étaient pris la tête à de nombreuses reprises. En réalité, c'était souvent lui, Laink, qui était la cause de leurs chamailleries. Il essayait de changer chez Terracid des choses qui ne le concernaient pas le moins du monde. Des choses qu'il aurait dû accepter, qu'il aurait pu accepter s'il n'avait pas eu cet esprit de confrontation idiot, s'il n'avait pas essayé par tous les moyens de mettre leur couple en péril pour sortir de la monotonie. Et Terra finissait toujours par s'excuser... par changer pour plaire un peu plus à Laink qui ne voulait pas vraiment de ces changements mais simplement de leurs accrochages.

_« Mais je n'pense pas  
Qu'j'étais fait pour vivre  
À son bord._ »

Laink soupira. Le niveau de la mer avait baissé. Marée basse, idéal pour se promener sur la plage. En couple de préférence...

Il sauta de son quai pour atterrir sur le sable un peu plus bas et marcha jusqu'au soir le long de l'eau parmi les dunes humides. Terracid avait parlé une fois de faire un voyage ensemble. Prendre le bateau. Il avait parlé d'une île où il était allé petit avec sa famille. « C'est une île magnifique, j'espère qu'on ira ensemble un jour. Pourquoi pas l'été prochain ? ». Laink avait acquiescé pour lui faire plaisir mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait déjà à ce moment-là. Pourquoi vouloir partir en voyage en amoureux s'ils n'étaient même pas foutus d'habiter ensemble ?

_« Il y a, vers la presqu-île,  
Des barques qui s'en vont, le soir,  
Vers où nous ne serons jamais allés. »_

Le Youtuber rentra chez lui par les rues éclairées. La ville n'était pas dangereuse mais mieux valait rester prudent. Il entra dans son appartement, déposa ses chaussures, son écharpe et son blouson dans l'entrée et partit à la cuisine se faire à manger projetant ensuite d'aller enfin se coucher. Laisser le voile de la nuit étouffer ses trop nombreuses pensées serait salvateur.

Il se dirigea vers son frigo mais stoppa son mouvement pour l'ouvrir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la photo qui était toujours accrochée dessus avec un petit aimant en forme du logo « play » de Youtube. C'était une photo qu'ils avaient prise lors de leur première convention. Ils étaient souriants, bras-dessus bras-dessous, leurs tee shirt à leur effigie qu'ils portaient fièrement étaient neufs.

Il soupira et, une fois de plus, ne la décrocha pas. Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'il regrettait ? Oui. Amèrement. Mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant...

_« Les adieux difficiles  
De ceux qu'on ne va jamais revoir  
Laissent tant de choses à oublier... »_

Il renonça pourtant à manger et s'installa sur son balcon. Il y avait installé un gros fauteuil moelleux pour y passer ses heures à broyer du noir. La demi-lune éclairait faiblement le décor urbain. Le chant de la circulation était sourd, étouffé par la musique qu'écoutaient les voisins du dessus.

Était-il réellement entrain de songer à rappeler Terra ? À envisager de s'excuser ?

Était-il réellement toujours aussi amoureux qu'au début comme un idiot ?

...

Est-ce que Terracid serait assez con pour accepter de tout recommencer ? Laink avait conscience d'avoir un peu trop joué avec lui. De lui avoir fait bien plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dû avoir à en supporter

_« Parce que, tu vois,  
Bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas dit de te suivre »_

Laink se leva et rentra.

« _Et là, j'suis d'accord. »_

Il cherche des yeux son portable qu'il avait laissé dans son manteau.

« _Y a tellement de choses à voir dans ton sourire quand tu  
dors »_

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit son comparse une fois : s'excuser c'est courageux, refuser des excuses c'est du crétinisme.

« _J'ai le souvenir d'un grand bateau blanc sur la mer de ton  
corps »_

Il lui jurerait s'il le fallait. Il lui jurerait de faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour le récupérer. Ou plutôt il lui promettrait, un adage disait : Jurer, c'est mentir cent fois.

« _Mais je n'pense pas_  
Qu'j'étais fait pour vivre  
À son bord... »

Il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Hésita une ultime fois avant d'enfin appuyer sur le bouton « appel » et de porter son téléphone à son oreille. Les Bip résonnaient, glas de sa condamnation. Et si Terracid ne répondait pas ? S'il ne voulait plus répondre ?

« _À son bord... »_

« Laink ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-là, il y a un problème ? »

« Ouais Terra, un gros problème en fait. Ce problème c'est que je suis sacrément con. Je... Je ne veux pas que ça en reste là. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Laisse-moi une dernière chance, j't'en prie. Laisse-moi réparer tout, réparer mes conneries. »

« Laink... »

« S'il te plait Terra... »

« Laink, ça fait deux mois que je l'attends cet appel... »

« J'ai toujours été con. »

« C'est pas faux. »

Il y eu un silence

« S'il te plait Terra... » murmura-t-il une dernière fois « S'il te plait... »

Terracid soupira, on entendait vaguement qu'il pleurait.

« D'accord Laink. D'accord. »


End file.
